Stay Beautiful
by southview
Summary: Satu korban, satu pistol, dan sebuah malam berbadai yang tidak terlupakan bersama seorang penyanyi cantik. Apakah detektif Ulquiorra Cifer akhirnya menemukan lawannya? AU!UlquiHime. Indonesian translation of Princess Kitty1's Stay Beautiful.


_Note from Xenoa Fahrer: Thank you for allowing me to translate this, **Princess Kitty1**. I'm not very good at translating, in fact, this is my first time translating a fanfiction. But I did my best. I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors and also mistranslating occurred here. Tell me if there are some errors in the review box. I hope you guys enjoy the story. It is an awesome story from one of my favorite author :')_

 _Summary:_ Satu korban, satu pistol, dan sebuah malam berbadai yang tidak terlupakan bersama seorang penyanyi cantik. Apakah detektif Ulquiorra Cifer akhirnya menemukan lawannya? AU!UlquiHime. Indonesian translation of Princess Kitty1's Stay Beautiful.

 _Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo Tite dan Stay Beautiful milik Princess Kitty1. Saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke Bahasa Indonesia. Fict ini juga terinspirasi dari Bleach ending theme ke-23, Stay Beautiful (DIGGY-MO)._

* * *

Seperti sebagian besar misteri, malam itu berbadai dan sangat gelap ketika tubuhnya ditemukan dalam kondisi telungkup di teluk. Sore tadi, hanya satu orang yang mencatatnya. Ulquiorra Cifer, detektif yang dipanggil untuk menginvestigasi kejadian itu. Jika bukan karena laporan yang harus dia isi, dia tidak akan terganggu dengan payung yang diselipkan di bawah lengannya dan titis air hujan di belakang jas hujannya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa memberikan kertas yang basah ke kantor; bukan, kertas itu _harus_ rapi. Rupanya hanya dia (dan dokter) yang bisa mengerti coret-coretan yang tidak jelas.

"Ketemu dompetnya. Barang-barang dan masih utuh," Opsir Kaien Shiba mendekatinya sambil menyelipkan benda-benda basah ke tas plastik untuk sebagai tanda bukti. "Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, umurnya dua puluh empat tahun. Bekerja di perusahaan komputer yang berada di tengah kota itu dan baru saja akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan mempunyai sebuah konflik dengan _mob_. Pekerjaan yang bersih; satu peluru di belakang kepala, jarak _point blank_. Mungkin saja pembunuhnya adalah seseorang yang dia tahu. Kasihan."

"Hmm," ucap Ulquiorra dengan nada yang tidak tertarik sambil berusaha menulis menggunakan lengannya sebagai alas. Jika saja dia tidak pelit, dia akan menginvestasikannya di _clipboard_. "Ada hal yang lain?"

"Kami berpikir bahwa dia mungkin saja mengapung sesuai aliran untuk sementara, tetapi sulit untuk mengatakannya. Hujan dan semacamnya itu memperhambat kemampuan kita untuk menebaknya. Kami harus menunggu bagian forensik untuk memproseskan informasinya," Opsir Shiba menggigil ketika kerabatnya memindahkan mayat itu dari teluk. "Hei, apakah kau pikir mukanya mirip denganku? Tidak bisa dibilang ini sebagai pertanda yang sangat bagus ..."

"Jika kau _memang_ sekarat, tentunya nasib akan memberikanmu sebuah pertanda yang sangat jelas, seperti _banshee_ yang menjerit-jerit masuk melalui jendelamu." Ulquiorra mencetekkan pennya. "Sekarang, jika permisi."

Apakah Ulquiorra menikmati pekerjaannya? Sulit untuk dikatakan. Dia tidak mengeluh dan dia sangat pintar di bidang ini, tetapi dia tidak pernah bahagia juga. Mungkin karena muka _poker face_ yang membuatnya detektif terbaik di kota. dia sudah bekerja sama dengan polisi dalam banyak kasus di masa lalu - berdasarkan dari rumor, dia sampai bergadang semalaman, menatap potongan bukti atau coretan nama-nama sebelum dia menyatakan bahwa dia mengetahui "siapa yang melakukannya". Mengenai taktik interogasinya ... Yah. Tidak ada seorang pun dia tidak mendapat pengakuan dalam kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Jadi tugas malam ini, dia menduga, akan seperti biasa. Satu korban, satu peluru, satu bukti, dan satu daftar teman-teman dan keluarga Kurosaki (alamat rumah dan kantor rapi tertulis di samping nama masing-masing). Dia memeriksa jam tangannya; Jam 8:49 malam. Ya, dia bisa menyelesaikan besok.

...

Memberitahu kepada kekasih Kurosaki itu tidak mudah. Wanita pendek berambut hitam itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda stress, tetapi suaranya bergetar dan terkadang dia menangkap air matanya sebelum jatuh. Ulquiorra bersyukur untuk ketenangan yang kaku - dia tidak begitu pandai menenangkan wanita yang histeris - tetapi dia bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya wanita itu menderita. Detektif yang lain akan keliru dengan kelakuan wanita itu untuk kurangnya belas kasihan sang pembunuh.

"Kami dulunya sahabat, kami berdua." Rukia Kuchiki duduk di hadapan Ulquiorra, memeraskan kedua tangannya. "Ketika dia hilang, s-saya tidak ingin berpikir yang terburuk, tetapi mengingat apa yang terjadi di perusahaannya akhir-akhir ini... saya sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan kabar baik juga."

"Jadi Anda lah yang melaporkan kehilangannya," kata Ulquiorra dengan lancar, mengingat detail yang sudah dia kumpulkan di markas besar.

"Ya. Dia seharusnya kemarin datang ke sini untuk makan pagi," Rukia berkedip untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. "Dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan percintaan, tetapi dia selalu tepat waktu. Selalu menjaga janjinya. Maka itu, saya tahu..."

"Percayalah, Ms. Kuchiki, kami akan melakukan semuanya agar kami bisa menangkap pembunuh Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membuat wanita itu terkejut. Dia sudah melihat apa yang dia perlukan: wanita ini tidak bersalah. Dia mengambil kartu dari dalam jasnya, meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di depannya. "Jika Anda ingat sesuatu yang bisa membantu investigasi ini, tidak peduli seberapa sepele yang mungkin Anda pikirkan, jangan ragu-ragu untuk menelepon."

Rukia mengangguk dan menatap kartu yang berada di atas meja itu. Setelah Ulquiorra keluar dari pintu, dia mulai mendengar suara isakan.

...

"Saya dan Kurosaki pergi ke SMA yang sama," Uryuu Ishida dengan bahu terkulai, membawa sebuah foto. Sebuah grup foto; korban bersama kekasih dan teman sekelasnya. "Saya rasa kau akan mewawancarai yang lain hari ini. Ada, uh, Ms. Inoue - dia seharusnya sedang kerja sekarang. Ya Tuhan, apa ada yang mengatakannya kepada dia ..."

Ulquiorra melihat sekilas kepada wanita berambut merah di dalam foto itu sebelum matanya mengikuti jari telunjuk Uryuu. "Ini Sado, Renji Abarai, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro dan Keigo."

"Ya, saya mendapat nama mereka semua di daftar." Ulquiorra duduk dengan tegak, melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca jendela. Hujan menyembur kaca itu, suara gerumuh terdengar di atas langit. "Mari kita akhiri basa-basi ini, Mr. Ishida, karena Anda sepertinya cukup tenang. Apakah Anda bisa beri tahu saya jika ada seseorang yang sepertinya mempunyai dendam terhadap Kurosaki?"

"Dendam?" Lelaki berambut hitam terlihat kaget. "Tidak, Kurosaki tidak mempunyai musuh. Maksud saya, Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak dari kekasihnya, sebelumnya tidak setuju dengan mereka berpacaran, tetapi dia memberi restu setelah beberapa tahun kemudian." Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua telapak tangan sambil merenung. "Kurosaki suka berdebat denganku dan Renji, tetapi itu hanyalah main-main saja."

"Dan, Anda ke mana saja kemarin siang?"

"Saya bersama Ms. Inoue. Dia berkata bahwa dia merasa lelah dan butuh bantuan untuk membawa barang belanjaannya. Saya membuatkannya secangkir teh dan pulang sekitar jam tujuh."

Wanita berambut merah itu lagi. Ulquiorra melirik foto itu, memperhatikan kedekatan wanita berdada besar itu dengan sang korban. "Sungguh," Dia berbisik.

"Kau tahu? Saya baru ingat," Uryuu menjentikkan jarinya, "Kurosaki tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan tetangganya. Nama lelaki itu adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar." Dia mengecilkan suaranya. "Dan saya, uh ... mendengar rumor bahwa Jaegerjaques mempunyai kaitan dengan _mob_."

Alis Ulquiorra terangkat. "Bagaimana Anda mengetahui bahwa polisi sedang curiga kepada _mob_?"

"Saya adalah seorang reporter."

"Oh." Dia memeriksa catatannya lagi. "Sepertinya begitu." Ulquiorra berdiri, berpikir siapa yang harus dia kunjugi setelah ini: kakak lelaki, wanita berambut merah atau tetangga itu. Dia benci bertemu dengan tersangka yang paling jelas; itu merusak bagian menarik dari pekerjaannya. Tetapi cuaca dingin di luar dan dia sedikit lapar. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia menyingkirkan masalah ini secepatnya. "Saya akan menganggap bahwa kau tahu bagaimana menghubungi saya, jika Anda ingat sesuatu hal yang lain."

"Tentu," jawab Uryuu.

"Juga, kapan sebaiknya saya mengharapkan Ms. Inoue selesai dengan pekerjaannya?"

Kacamata lelaki itu turun ke ujung hidungnya. "Jangan katakan bahwa dia adalah seorang tersangka."

" _Semua orang_ adalah tersangka," Ulquiorra mengingatkannya.

...

"Kurosaki _meninggal_?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, lelaki berambut biru dan tato di lengannya yang Ulquiorra kenali sebagai salah satu simbol dari gang di kota. Dia bersandar ke kusen pintu, menatap kepada pintu apartemen almarhum tetangganya. "Tidak bercanda." Dia tertawa. "Aku rasa kau akan memberitahuku bahwa aku adalah seorang tersangka."

"Betul."

"Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak ada di dekat sana ... Di mana kau menemukannya? Di teluk?" Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan dokter gigi. Kau bisa telepon klinik itu dan bertanya."

"Anda ada janji dengan dokter gigi sepanjang hari?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sebelumnya aku bekerja di pabrik dekat jalan raya Las Noches dan setelah janji dengan dokter gigi, aku pulang tetapi Kurosaki tidak kembali. Semua lampunya masih mati."

Ulquiorra meneliti ekspresi dari lelaki itu: keras kepala, menyembunyikan sesuatu antara sedih dan kemarahan. "Apakah Anda dan Kurosaki berteman?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Grimmjow mendengus dengan jijik. "Selalu bertengkar mengenai sesuatu! Selalu menggerutu! Ya Tuhan, aku tidak pernah melihat wajah orang yang ingin sekali kutinju di dalam hidupku!" Dia menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tahu bahwa ini tidak membantu, tetapi percayalah, aku tidak membunuhnya. Hanya karena aku tidak menyukai bukan berarti dia adalah seseorang yang jahat, kau tahu? Kami hanya tidak akur saja. Tetapi dia pernah membiarkanku untuk menginap sekali, ketika apartemenku terkunci dan manajer tidak bisa membukanya kembali untukku."

"Anda tidak bilang?" gumam Ulquiorra yang sedang mengirim pesan kepada salah satu kontaknya, menyuruh mereka untuk memeriksa alibi milik Jaegerjaques pada pagi hari.

Grimmjow tertawa. "Ya ... dan aku tidak pernah berterima kasih kepadanya." Dia menatap kepada pintu itu lagi. "Meninggal, huh?"

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, apakah Anda ingat melihat sesuatu hal yang aneh sebelum pembunuhan ini? Adakah seseorang yang Anda tidak kenal menguntit tetangga? Tamu Kurosaki yang Anda tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya?"

Lelaki berambut biru itu berpikir. "Ya, sekarang kau mengatakannya." Dia mendorong kusen pintu. "Wanita berambut merah," dia mengangkat tangannya dan seakan seperti menangkup buah dada bayangan, "Dada besar. Kau bisa membuka sebuah piñata dengan itu."

"Terima kasih atas gambaran mental yang indah."

"Wanita itu datang membawa roti untuk Kurosaki. Dia sepertinya mengenal wanita itu. Mereka berisik tetapi wanita itu tidak masuk atau apa. Pergi dengan salah satu mobil _limousine_ berwarna hitam itu."

"Begitukah." Dia mencatatnya di dalam kepalanya dan berbalik untuk turun dari tangga.

"Oi, Ulquiorra. Kau sepertinya gelisah akhir-akhir ini." Suara Grimmjow menghentikannya. Dia berbalik ke lelaki itu dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Semua formalitas dan semua hal itu, maksudku. Apa kau berpikir bahwa kau spesial sekarang karena kau keluar dari mob?"

"Kita tidak pernah berteman, Grimmjow. Tentunya aku memanggilmu dengan nama keluarga. Ngomong-ngomong, beri tahu Yammy bahwa keluarganya merindukannya, tetapi mereka aman."

"Ah, lupakan. Kau selalu antusias mengenai keadilan dan semua sampah itu." Grimmjow memanggilnya untuk terakhir kali. "Dia memberitahuku untuk berterima kasih kepadamu! Aku akan sampaikan pesan itu."

...

Sepertinya Ulquiorra cukup pasti bahwa mengunjungi Byakuya Kuchiki itu tidak diperlukan. Lagipula, masuk ke rumah bangsawan Kuchiki sangatlah susah dengan keamanan yang sangat ketat. Hari itu hujan dan kaos kakinya basah, membuatnya kesal jika seseorang mengeledahnya.

Pada akhirnya, dia pergi ke _lounge_ lokal; salah satu tempat bawah tanah yang mengutamakan pertunjukan musik jazz secara _live_ setiap sore. Dia tidak gagal memperhatikan sebuah papan kapur kecil di dekat: _Live malam ini! Orihime Inoue!_

Setelah turun tangga yang kecil itu, dia berdiam dengan bayangan di belakangnya sambil kedua matanya mulai menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan itu. Lalu lampu sorot menyala, menyinari wanita bertubuh ramping yang mengenakan gaun merah dengan rambut panjang berambut merah yang disanggul acak-acakan. Dua helaian rambut jatuh ke bahunya, menunjuk ke belahan dadanya yang dapat dilihat dari jauh. Wanita itu memegang mikrofon, bibirnya pun terbuka dan mulai bernyanyi.

" _I wait for you. I don't know why. All I know is I can't hide. At this temperature, you could take over my mind_." Dia menggantikan beban dari satu ke kaki ke yang lain, berayun dengan pelan. " _Like gossamer, you softly touch. He draws me in, I'm powerless. He possesses an enchantment_."

Dua lampu biru menyala, menyinari kedua penyanyi _back-up_ berambut pirang dan juga berkulit gelap. Ms. Inoue melanjutkannya. " _Tell me I'm forgiven. He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell…_ " Dia menutup kedua matanya, " _Lately, I've been driven… he smiles… an enchantment._ "

Ulquiorra berdiam di tempatnya, berharap tidak diperhatikan. Dia akan menangkap wanita itu setelah pertunjukan.

" _I wait for you. I'm mesmerized. This love is like a potion in disguise. I'd tightrope walk with a blindfold on my eyes_." Dia bergerak bersama iringan lagu, memasang ekspresi yang sayu. " _I can't escape – or so it seems. I'd run away, he's in my dreams. He possesses an enchantment._ "

Penyanyi _back-up_ itu bernyanyi lagi. " _Tell me I'm forgiven. He calls, don't know I fell under his spell… Lately, I've been driven… he smiles… an enchantment_."

Musik pun berhenti dan suaranya yang manis menggoda semua audiens pria." _It's the kind of sleepwalk that never ends. It's a type of loan with no dividends. It's a parlor game where you're given chase. Guess it could be called an acquired taste… I know, he knows, he calls, I go. I know this could be an enchantment_.

" _Why don't you tell me I'm forgiven? He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell …_ " Dia terlihat lelah. " _I'm forgiven … lately … I've been driven …_ "

Matanya pun bertemu dengan mata Ulquiorra. " _And I give in._ "

Dia menyelesaikan lagu itu. " _An enchantment._ "

Wanita itu dapat bernyanyi. Apa saja untuk mendapat nafkah, pikir Ulquiorra. Dia mengecek waktu di ponselnya, pertunjukan sudah kurang lebih dua jam setelah pertunjukan wanita itu dimulai. Apakah dia bersedia untuk berbicara sekarang? Dia melihat panggung lagi dan terkejut ketika menemukan wanita itu sudah hilang. Di mana dia pergi ...?

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu, _sir_?" tanya pelayan berambut hitam dengan label nama 'Nemu'.

"Beri tahu kepadaku. Apakah Ms. Inoue akan bernyanyi lagi malam ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Dia mungkin sudah pulang ke rumah. Apakah Anda ingin saya sampaikan sebuah pesan untuknya?"

"Tidak apa." Ulquiorra mempunyai alamatnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, meskipun dia berharap hujan berhenti. Lama-lama dia akan mengidap penyakit pneumonia.

...

Orihime Inoue tinggal di salah satu tempat kawasan terburuk di kota. Aneh, mengingat Grimmjow berkata bahwa wanita itu membawa mobil mewah. Di sepanjang jalanan itu tidak ada mobil _limousine_ seperti gambaran itu. Ulquiorra berdiri di luar gedung lama itu dengan, _"Ya?"_ terdengarlah suara merdu dari interkom.

"Ms. Inoue. Nama saya Ulquiorra Cifer. Saya adalah seorang detektif, bekerja di kantor polisi kota dan saya mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan untukmu."

" _Untukku? Ah, begitukah."_ Wanita itu mengizinkannya masuk ke tangga yang kering dan apek, dan lelaki itu naik dua lantai tangga sebelum menuju ke pintunya. Dia mengetuk pintu dan menunggu. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Dia masih memakai baju kerjanya, belum menghapus dadanan dari wajahnya. Kakinya tidak memakai sepatu, mengusap kakinya di atas karpet dan mencoba untuk menghangatkan kedua kakinya. "Selamat sore," kata wanita itu, matanya berwarna cokelat penuh dengan kuriositas. "Silakan masuk. Apakah aku harus menggantungkan jasmu di suatu tempat? Jasmu terlihat basah."

"Tidak perlu," ucap Ulquiorra, melewati sosok wanita itu. "Ini tidak akan memakan waktu." Apartemen itu sangat simpel dengan dekorasi yang umum, seperti semua furnitur dipilih dari katalog IKEA. Tidak ada foto keluarga ataupun teman. Tidak ada hewan peliharaan di sekitarnya. Hanya koran hari ini yang terletak di meja dapur, dan tas yang dilempar ke atas sofa di ruang tamu, isinya pun berserakan. Lipstik, cermin lipat, buku cek ...

Ms. Inoue terlihat sangat gelisah. "Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan seorang detektif sebelumnya," akunya. "Untuk apa kau ingin berbicara denganku?"

Ulquiorra ingat apa yang reporter itu katakan. "Ms Inoue, sejam yang lalu, polisi menemukan jasad yang mengapung di teluk. Jasad itu adalah temanmu, Ichigo Kurosaki–" wanita itu termegap-megap. "– dan kami berpikir bahwa – "

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin!" Matanya pun berair dan suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. "K-Kurosaki di...?"

"Dibunuh, ya. Satu tembakan di belakang kepalanya. Tubuhnya dibuang di ..."

"Tidak, tidak, _tidak!_ Ini tidak benar! Aku melihatnya kemarin, Aku ...!" Seluruh tubuh wanita itu gemetar, isakannya menyakiti tubuh mungilnya dan membuat dada besarnya terangkat. "Mengapa? Siapa yang melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Itulah mengapa kami sedang mencari tahu, Ms. Inoue. Kerja sama Anda sangat di ..."

Ms. Inoue menghela napas dengan dalam, satu tangannya menutup mulutnya dan tersandung ke sofa. Tetapi dia tidak duduk; wanita itu hanya berdiri dengan menutup wajahnya dan terisak sangat kencang. Ulquiorra berharap bahwa helaan napasnya tidak terdengar kesal. Inilah sandiwara yang dia benci, membuat semuanya menjadi lambat. Dia tidak tahan melihat wanita menangis, meninggalkan wanita cantik sendirian.

Tetapi wanita itu adalah seorang tersangka. Dia tidak bisa merasa kasihan kepada wanita itu.

"Ms. Inoue, saya mengerti bahwa Anda putus asa. Tetapi, saya butuh Anda untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mengenai korban, lokasi Anda kemarin dan ..."

"T-Tidak apa-apa! Aku mengerti," wanita itu termega-mega, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya," lalu dia terisak-isak, "dia adalah salah satu temen baikku dan–Ya Tuhan, Rukia! Apakah Rukia tahu mengenai ini? Oh _tidak_!" Ms. Inoue histeris seakan seperti ingin meletus dan Ulquiorra merilekskan bahunya.

"Anda ingin minum apa, Ms Inoue? Segelas air putih, mungkin?"

Dia mengangguk di tengah-tengah erangannya.

Lelaki itu menuju ke dapur dan menyalakan lampu. Dapurnya terlihat kecil dan bersih. Sambil mencari secangkir gelas, dia mulai membuka semua lemari untuk mencari sebuah senjata. Piring-piring, mangkuk, produk kalengan dan kemasan, bumbu, obat-obatan, dan cangkir ... tetapi tidak ada pistol. Dia mengerut keningnya.

Ini sepertinya akan lebih rumit dari apa yang dia kira.

Setelah mengisi air ke dalam gelas itu, dia balik ke ruang tamu, di mana Ms. Inoue duduk dengan lengan di atas kepalanya seakan dia berharap sebuah _bomb_ jatuh. Dia sudah menenangkan dirinya meskipun terkadang masih merengek. Ulquiorra meletakkan secangkir air itu di atas meja.

"Apa yang bisa Anda katakan mengenai korban, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Apa yang _tidak_ _bisa_ kukatakan mengenai dia?" adalah jawabannya, dengan senyuman rapuh. "Dia adalah lelaki yang menakjubkan. Teman yang setia. Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia ..." Bibirnya gemetar lalu meneguk segelas air putih. "Dia, uh ... Dia pergi ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Kita teman segrup dan meskipun dia pemarah dan selalu berkelahi, dia tidak pernah mempunyai persoalan tanpa alasan yang bagus."

"Apakah dia mempunyai musuh?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!" ucap Orihime. "Dia bukan lelaki yang seperti itu, bukan seseorang yang pendendam. Tetapi, dia adalah seorang lelaki yang membuat orang menjadi _terpikat_."

Mata hijau milik Ulquiorra menatap mata wanita itu. "Termasuk Anda, Ms. Inoue?"

"Tolong panggil aku Orihime. Kau membuatku merasa seperti guru sekolah dasar." Dia mengusap pipinya. "Jika kau bertanya bahwa aku mempunyai perasaan kepada dia, jawabannya adalah iya. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku." Ulquiorra mengangguk. _Terlihat jelas_. "Tetapi kau tahu, aku bahagia untuknya ketika dia bersama Rukia. Lagipula, Rukia adalah sahabatku." Orihime tersenyum. "Dan kau tahu, ketika aku ke tempatnya kemarin lalu, dia menunjukkan ... cincin pertunangannya kepadaku. Dia akan melamar Rukia."

"Jadi Anda yang menembaknya."

"Apa?"

"Saya hanya bercanda," Ulquiorra berkedip. "Maaf. Apakah itu terlalu cepat untuk sebuah lelucon?" Dia memberi isyarat kepada wanita itu agar minum air lebih banyak. "Tetapi saya penasaran ke mana Anda pergi kemarin."

"Jam berapa kemarin?" ucap Orihime.

"Sepanjang hari."

Dia meletakkan gelas itu dan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kemarin ... Aku bangun lebih telat daripada biasanya, tetapi aku dapat pergi ke tempat kerja dengan tepat waktu. Maksudnya, pekerjaanku di pagi hari. Aku kerja di sebuah toko roti di Jalan Raya Menos Grande." Ulquiorra sadar bahwa tangan wanita itu gemetar. "Aku merasa lelah setelah _shift_ kerjaku selesai, tetapi aku harus membeli bahan makanan. Jadi, aku menelepon temanku Uryuu Ishida untuk membantuku. Dia baik sekali. Membuatkanku teh hangat dan semuanya, meskipun aku sudah mengatakannya untuk tidak usah repot-repot."

Ulquiorra mengangguk sambil memeriksa alibi milik reporter itu. "Dan setelah dia pergi?"

"Aku tidur sebentar dan makan malam sendiri. Menonton televisi selama sejam sebelum pergi ke _lounge_."

"Adakah seseorang yang dapat menjaminkan bahwa Anda sudah pulang?"

"Tetangga sebelahku, Erika. Dia memintaku untuk menjaga anaknya minggu depan. T-tetapi jika bukan itu maksudmu, ada seorang lelaki tuna wisma di seberang jalan yang selalu melihat semuanya di sini. Aku sering memberinya roti. Dia dapat memberitahumu jika aku ada di rumah atau tidak."

Ulquiorra mengalih pandangannya dari wanita itu dan berpikir. Jika dia mempunyai alibi yang kuat, dia tidak bisa mencari tempat itu. Tentunya, ada motif di balik ini. Dia pernah melihat sekali atau kedua kalinya: Wanita yang cemburu karena lelaki yang dia cintai bersama dengan wanita lain. Tetapi meskipun sedikit dan potongan-potongan bukti menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu adalah pembunuhnya, dia tidak mempunyai bukti apa pun yang kuat.

Orihime Inoue ... Apa yang dia sembunyikan?

Matanya terbelalak. _Inoue_. Tentu! Mengapa dia tidak sadar? "Jangan khawatir. Saya percaya dengan Anda, Ms. Inoue," kata lelaki itu dan dia pun kaget ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya.

" _Orihime_ ," ucap wanita itu. "Kumohon."

"Orihime," lelaki itu mengulangi ucapannya dengan lambat.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Nah." Dia melepas tangannya menyentuh dari pipi lelaki itu dan memeluk tangannya sendiri. "Maafkan aku jika aku terlihat rapuh di hadapanmu. Hanya saja ini sangat sedih. Dan sangat _seram_ , berpikir bahwa suatu hal seperti ini terjadi kepada seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku."

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkan bahwa ini akan terjadi kepada orang-orang yang mereka cintai."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Ulquiorra kehabisan alasan. Dia harus menyelidiki seluruh apartemennya entah bagaimana caranya. "Ah, sebuah pertanyaan yang singkat untukmu, Ms. – err, Orihime." Wanita itu berseri-seri seolah dia adalah hewan peliharaan yang baru saja duduk karena perintahnya. "Anda berkata bahwa Anda mengunjungi Mr. Kurosaki kemarin lalu."

Dia mengangguk. "Ya. Aku sering memberikannya roti dari kerja. Dia pekerja keras; tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berbelanja untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Anda sangat perhatian," puji lelaki itu. "Salah satu tetangga Kurosaki berkata bahwa dia melihatmu kemarin lalu dan Anda membawa mobil _limousine_ hitam." Dia memberikan sebuah tatapan kepada wanita itu. "Tetapi saya tidak melihatnya di luar."

"Oh, itu bukan milikku. Temanku, Tsubaki yang memilikinya."

"Mobil apa yang Anda kendarakan, Ms. Inoue?"

Postur tubuh Orihime masih terlihat kaku. "Aku tidak mempunyai mobil, detektif. Terlalu mahal dan aku biasanya naik bus."

"Benar. Kendaraan umum adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan." Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan, kali ini meminta untuk memeriksa semua mobil _limousine_ dan Tsubaki di kota. Tetapi ketika dia mengetik, kilatan petir menyambar di luar dan Ms. Inoue melonjak, tangannya dan menjatuhkan ponsel dari tangan lelaki itu. Sedetik kemudian, suara keras mendetar apartemen itu dan lampu berkedip sekali sebelum listrik pun mati.

"Maafkan aku!" Ms. Inoue berbisik. "A-aku tidak suka suara hujan badai!"

"Tidak apa." Ulquiorra menatap ke ponselnya yang berada di atas lantai. Dia tidak bisa mengambil ponselnya tanpa memberitahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan kepada wanita itu. Untungnya, dia tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti penyelidikan itu. Sesungguhnya, menilai dari bagaimana wanita itu mendekatinya, dia bertekad untuk mencegah penyelidikan _lelaki itu_.

"Aku bersyukur bahwa kau berada di sini, Detektif Cifer. Jika aku sendirian malam ini setelah mendengar kematian Kurosaki, A-Aku ... Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Bukankah dadanya yang sedang menekan tangannya? "Anda tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, Ms. Inoue."

Dan tangannya menyentuh pipinya lagi, memutar kepalanya untuk menghadapi wajah wanita itu di dalam kegelapan. " _Orihime,"_ ucapnya. Kilatan petir bersinar melalui jendela kaca, memperjelas matanya dan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia tidak menyentak.

 _Ini adalah ide yang buruk_ , kata Ulquiorra dalam batin sambil wanita itu mendekati dirinya. _Ide yang sangat buruk_. Tetapi, ini adalah alasan yang sempurna, sebuah alasan yang dia cari. Dia membiarkan wanita itu menciumnya untuk pertama kali. Dia bahkan meronta. "Ms. Inoue," dia menarik diri, "kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini."

"Tidak?" ucapnya dengan nada merintih, sebelum bibirnya menyapu bibir lelaki itu lagi.

Ya Tuhan, dia _memang_ wanita yang cantik. Jika memang harus berakhir seperti ini, jika dia harus memakai taktik yang kotor, maka dia bersyukur memakai cara yang mempersonakan. "Jangan salah paham," kata nya ketika wanita itu mulai mengecup lehernya, "Anda adalah wanita yang menarik."

"Mmm ..."

"Tetapi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, saya merasa bahwa kita seharusnya bertingkah dengan cara profesional."

Matanya pun bertemu dengan mata lelaki itu. "Kumohon, detektif. Apakah kau bisa menemaniku sampai badai ini berakhir?"

Oh, dia memang pintar. "Saya rasa saya tidak bisa pulang sebelum badai ini berakhir, bukan?" Dengan itu, dia duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu, bibir hangatnya berulang-kali mencium bibir lelaki itu, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana wanita itu bisa mengangkangnya dengan gaun ketat itu, lalu merasakan celah di samping fabrik itu. Oh godaan ini! Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menyelip kedua lengan di sekeliling pinggang wanita itu, membalas ciumannya yang berhasrat.

Wanita ini bertekad untuk membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Tangannya mampu mengambil jasnya yang basah dari tubuhnya, melebarkannya di punggung belakangnya, jari-jari menyelidiki ke dalam kemejanya. sebuah gerangan lembut memikat lelaki itu. Ulquiorra menarik jempitan rambutnya dari rambut itu, membiarkan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu diurai. Dia bergumam, "Apakah sofa sedikit tidak nyaman?"

Matanya berseri-seri. Wanita itu menciumnya lagi, lalu berdiri dan mencapai tangan lelaki itu, membawanya jauh dari ruang tamu. _Aku mendapatkannya sekarang ..._

Dia memaknakan kalimat itu lebih dari satu arti, tentunya.

...

Ulquiorra tidak tidur malam itu, meskipun Ms. Inoue membalut dirinya dan tidur setelah dua atau tiga ronde. Kasihan bahwa wanita yang menggairahkan ini adalah pembunuhnya, pikirnya sambil mengenakan pakaiannya kembali di pagi hari, melirik ke jam alarm wanita itu. Jam 8:30 pas. Wanita itu sudah bangun tigapuluh menit sebelumnya, menyelinap dari ruangan itu dan berjinjit sedangkan lelaki itu berpura-pura tidur.

Jika dia benar mengenai keputusan bersalah wanita itu – dan dia jarang salah – maka wanita itu mungkin ke ruang tamu untuk memeriksa pesan yang dia coba kirim malam sebelumnya. Ini berarti bahwa sekarang dia berada di posisi yang sangat berbahaya.

"Detektif?" Suara manis Ms. Inoue terdengar dari lorong apartemennya.

Dia sedang menuju ke tempatnya. Ulquiorra mengambil kemejanya dan membawanya di atas bahu, bergerang dengan perlahan-lahan di belakang pintu kamar tidur. Dia menunggu. Wanita itu bergerak sangat pelan, kan? Lelaki itu melihat kulit manusia dalam sekejap di antara pintu dan kusen pintu, tetapi apa yang muncul di hadapannya bukan tubuh seorag wanita, melainkan senjata pistol yang tertuju kepada ranjang.

"Detektif ...?" Wanita itu merintih lagi.

Ketika pistol itu muncul, begitu pula dengan tangan bersarung tangan yang memegang pistol itu, Ulquiorra membuat langkah. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan menyentakkannya ke atas. Dua tembakan tidak bersuara menuju ke loteng sebelum dia berhasil bergulat dengan wanita itu di kamar tidur. Dia melemparkan pistol dari tangan wanita itu, menendangnya ke sudut kamar dan menghantam wanita itu ke arah dinding. "Selamat pagi."

"Lepaskan aku!" dia mendesis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan liar.

"Anda tahu, ketika saya berkata bahwa saya kagum dengan sikap agresifmu, maksud saya itu di _atas ranjang_."

Ms. Inoue menangis frustrasi dan membanting kepalanya ke arah wajah lelaki itu, berhasil membuatnya cukup mempersona untuk melepaskannya. Tetapi lelaki itu berhasil menerkam lengannya, memegangnya dengan erat ketika wanita itu menendang kakinya, mencoba untuk mengambil pistol itu.

Ulquiorra meringis dan menelan darah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ugh, dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri. "Ms. Inoue, Anda ditahan karena sudah membunuh Ichigo Kurosaki. Anda hanya mempunyai hak untuk tetap diam, yada yada ... Polisi tahu semua ini lebih daripada saya."

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menembaknya!"

"Tentu, Anda tidak menembaknya. Putri dari mantan _mob_ pasti mempunyai koneksi yang banyak. "Apa, Anda pikir saya bodoh? Bahwa saya tidak ingat mengenai keluarga Inoue? Anda masih seorang bayi ketika kedua orangtua Anda dibunuh, tetapi _mob_ tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Mereka mengasuhmu, mengizinkanmu untuk menggunakan sumber mereka, termasuk menyewa _hitman_."

"Tidak!" Orihime merintih, meronta dari pegangannya.

"Sepertinya dia memperlakukan Kurosaki-mu yang tercinta itu dengan buruk, Anda tahu. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Apakah dia menyuruh lelaki itu untuk berlutut sebelum dia menembaknya? Apakah Anda bertanya-tanya jika itu menyakitkan, Ms Inoue?"

Wanita itu terdiam dan menatap ke lantai. "Aku ... Aku tidak pernah ingin dia mati."

"Benarkah?" Ulquiorra memegang kedua lengan wanita itu dan meraih sepasang borgol di belakang sakunya. "Seharusnya Anda berpikir mengenai itu sebelum Anda membunuhnya." Dia menyelipkan satu borgol di pergelangan tangannya dan satu lagi di salah satu kaki ranjang tidur. Nah. Sekarang dia tidak bisa mengambil pistol itu.

Wanita itu berlutut, merosot ke bawah. Ekspresi dia tidak terlihat terkalahkan ataupun menyesal. Malah, dia terlihat kesal. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, detektif," katanya dengan lirih, "Apakah kau mempunyai cukup bukti untuk menghukumku? Pengacaraku akan menghabisimu!"

"Oh, sekarang Anda mampu menyewa pengacara?" Ulquiorra mengancingkan kemejanya dan menuju ke lorong apartemen.

"Detektif ..." Nadanya terdengar kasar. " _Detektif_!" dia teriak. Lelaki itu mendengar suara borgol bergemerincing di batang besi itu dan melemparkan tatapan kepada wanita itu. Dia mencoba untuk meronta, sekarang dia tidak lagi bertindak seperti seseorang yang tidak bersalah, pikirnya.

"Tetaplah cantik, Ms. Inoue," ucap lelaki itu sebelum berjalan keluar pintu ketika jam 8:49 pagi.

...

Wanita itu menghancurkan ponsel genggamnya, sebab dia harus meminjam ponsel wanita untuk menelepon markas besar. Dia duduk di luar apartemen pinggir jalan, menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian, jalan itu dikerumuni oleh mobil polisi, suara siren membuat Ulquiorra pusing. Dia seharusnya terlihat buruk; Opsir Shiba meringis ketika melihat dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi kepada wajahmu?"

"Karma, kurasa." Ulquiorra memeriksa rahang belakngnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang patah. "Dia berada di atas sana. Apartemen 2C."

Dia mengikuti para polisi yang masuk ke gedung itu. Mereka dapat memahami situasi dengan sendirinya dan lagipula, hal terakhir yang dia butuhkan adalah wanita itu meneriaki dirinya. Dia sangat puas dengan suara yang dia dengar malam sebelumnya.

Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, dua opsir berlari ke depan, berteriak kepada yang lain. Ulquiorra mencari tahu dengan cepat. "Ada apa?"

"Wanita itu hilang!"

"Apa ..." Dia mendorong mereka ke dalam apartemen, mengabaikan ruang tamu dan lorong apartemen dengan kamar tidur yang kosong. Hanya borgol yang tersisa. "Bagai ..." Dia membalik badan, berlari ke luar apartemen. Hampir semua opsir ke menuju ke jalanan tetapi Ulquiorra memilih untuk naik ke tangga. Terkutuklah wanita itu, yang sudah menyusahkan dirinya!

Dia membanting pintu atap dan muncullah matahari siang yang cerah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita itu di mana pun. Dia menuju ke tepi gedung itu, mengintip ke bawah untuk melihat jalan berlawanan dari tempat di mana polisi mencarinya. Dan itulah di mana dia melihat sosok rambut cokelat bergelombang karena angin bersepoi-sepoi.

Beberapa tingkat di bawahnya, Orihime Inoue memanjat ke mobil _limousine_ hitam, lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang menahan pintu untuk dirinya. Wanita itu berhenti ketika dia melihat Ulquiorra dan memberikan sebuah senyuman sebelum pintu itu tertutup, jendelanya pun berwarna hitam agar dunia luar tidak bisa melihat dirinya. Lalu mereka jalan tanpa terburu-buru, berbaur dengan lalu lintas pagi.

Ulquiorra masih tertegun. Dia seharusnya memberitahu kepada opsir polisi ke arah mana wanita itu meloloskan diri, tetapi sesuatu membuatnya tidak bergerak dari atap apartemenitu. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa itu sebenarnya, walaupun terasa seperti perasaan yang familiar ketika dia masih bergabung dengan _mob_ itu: mengasyikkan, menarik dan berbahaya ... seperti dirinya itu. "Wanita yang menarik," gumamnya.

Tentu, dia akan membiarkannya untuk sekarang. Tidak. Dia membutuhkan jejak baru, waktu yang banyak ... Mungkin kantor baru sebelum _hitmen_ wanita itu datang dan menembaknya. Dia harus mengabarkan kepada teman-teman wanita itu jika dialah pembunuhnya dengan _mob_ di sisinya. Dia harus berhati-hati. Dia harus menjadi pintar.

Dan dia akan menunggu sampai hari itu tiba ketika dia bertemu dengan Orihime Inoue untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

 **The end.**

* * *

 _A/N: I know that my writing sucks. I'm trying my best to translate this into Bahasa Indonesian. This is in fact one of the best fanfiction I've ever read and I'm glad that I have the opportunity to translate this into Bahasa Indonesian. Translating PK1's fanfiction is like something that I've never even imagine before. This new experience is very exciting for me. Thank you for reading my first translation fanfic and also the first fanfiction of the year. Tell me if there is some paragraphs missing, 5K fanfic is a lot for me lol. Please tell me your opinion and see ya guys around!_

 _xoxo, Xenoa Fahrer (rhapsodysiscaa)_


End file.
